The Real Truth of Moaning Myrtle
by Sarah C
Summary: Ever wanted to know the REAL truth about moaning myrtle? How she grew up with her family and what REALLY happened to her. Then read on! PLEASE REVIEW!!
1. The Eye Of The Storm

CH. 1- Eye of the Storm  
  
It was summer vacation. A time of pleasure and freedom for most of the ten year olds in Britain,   
  
but not for Myrtle Greyy.   
  
"Did you know that if you look at the clouds closely and concentrate they turn into things."   
  
Myrtle stated mater-o-factually.   
  
"No they don't."  
  
"Yes they do. Look, that one over there," Myrtle said pointing into the sky, "it looks like a cat."  
  
  
  
"What? No it doesn't!"  
  
  
  
"Yes it does."  
  
"Myrtle, lets do something else." Bethany said sitting up. They had been sitting on the slightly   
  
dew-covered grass in front of Myrtle's house all morning. "This is boring."  
  
"How can clouds be boring? Your just not looking hard enough." Myrtle said still lying on the grass, her eyes half open, half closed.  
  
"I'm looking hard enough to realize that something is wrong with you! I knew hanging around you was a bad idea! I'M LEAVING!" She declared getting to her feet and walking towards the gate that lead to the sidewalk.  
  
"Fine, leave! But you can't come back!" Myrtle called after her still on the grass but in a sitting position.   
  
"Who would?" She said laughing to herself, rounded the corner and vanished from sight.  
  
Bethany was the only friend Myrtle had ever had and they had known each other since second   
  
grade. It was rumored that Bethany only played with Myrtle because her mom told her too. After   
  
all, Bethany was as pretty as a picture with long chestnut brown hair, clear blue eyes and a   
  
friendly personality. She had a way of persuading people to do anything for her at school, even   
  
teachers. With just a turn of her cheek, a ruffle of her hair and a smile to display her perfectly   
  
white teeth it was no wonder that she was one of the most popular girls in school. But why did   
  
she hang out with pale, almost ghostly white Myrtle with her long black hair and thick glasses?   
  
Because of her mother. But now, it was clear that Bethany didn't want anything to do with Myrtle   
  
ever again and that was fine by her. She got up from the grass and walked to the gate, paused and   
  
walked in the opposite direction of Bethany towards the park. In a matter of minutes the sky had   
  
gone from a warm blue to a menacing grey. It got cloudier, a strong wind began to pick up and   
  
there was a hint of thunder in the air. Once she reached the deserted park she walked towards one   
  
of the rusty old swings and sat on it. She didn't move her legs at all, she just sat there thinking.   
  
Her train of thought was interrupted when the first rain drops began to fall. Many people who   
  
were outside ran inside to get cover as thunder struck and lightning lit up the sky. The rain began   
  
to fall harder and the wind was so severe it nearly knocked her off the swing. But Myrtle didn't   
  
move. She sat grasping onto the rusty swing chains until the summer storm had ended and the air   
  
was thick and sticky with fog. She looked up again at the clouds and just barely saw a rainbow   
  
peeking through. It was worth a violent storm to see something so beautiful, Myrtle thought as   
  
she headed home drenched from head to toe with a smile of deep satisfaction on her face. 


	2. Confidential Matters

CH 2.- Confidential Matters  
  
The next morning Myrtle woke up at the crack of dawn. After getting dressed in jeans and a T-  
  
shirt she headed downstairs for breakfast. As soon and she opened the door she was greeted with   
  
an unusual welcome.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" her parents cried in unison as she came into the kitchen.  
  
"Here are your gifts Myrtle." Her mother said handing her two boxes wrapped in bright purple   
  
paper with a big yellow bow top of each. Myrtle's mother was rather large with shoulder-length   
  
auburn hair and a gentle face. She spent most of her time in the kitchen and could make the best   
  
blueberry pie in the neighborhood.  
  
"Thanks." Myrtle said taking them and began ripping off the bows and the purple paper. The first   
  
box held a blue and red striped sweater and a pair of socks. The second held a dictionary and a   
  
thesaurus.  
  
"Do you like it?" Her mother asked anxiously  
  
"Yeah...uh....it's great!" Myrtle said sarcastically. Her mother didn't catch on.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Her father asked impatiently. Mr. Greyy was tall with black hair like   
  
Myrtle's, had glasses and usually wore a very serious expression.  
  
"Well, I have sweaters and socks and my bookshelf is already over-crowded with dictionaries.   
  
Why couldn't you have gotten me something else?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like makeup or something. Everyone at school wears it."  
  
"Our Myrtle doesn't need makeup. She's beautiful all on her own." Her father said proudly.   
  
"Now, how about you get us some waffles, Kate." He said gesturing to his wife.  
  
"Of course." She said slightly disappointed but went to get them anyways from the kitchen. She brought out a large silver dish with 4 Belgian waffles on it.   
  
"Myrtle get's two waffles because of her birthday." her mother explained.   
  
"I don't want any." Myrtle said, getting up from the table.  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"I'm not hungry." she said gloomily and walked upstairs to her bedroom with her presents in her   
  
hand. Her parents didn't say anything but her dad looked like he might explode and her mom   
  
looked like she was about to cry. She went upstairs to her room which was in the attic. Her house   
  
had three bedrooms but she preferred to be in the attic away from everything. Her bedroom was   
  
covered from head to foot in purple. Her bed had a purple frame with darker purple pillow cases   
  
and a duvet that was purple with yellow flowers on it. She had a small table next to her bed, a   
  
painted purple dresser and a oak wood bookshelf in the corner. Also, over her bed was an   
  
enormous window that looked out to the backyard. She put her dictionary and thesaurus on her   
  
shelf next to the six others she owned and stayed up there all day, only coming out to use the   
  
bathroom. It wasn't turning out to be a good birthday and her parents hadn't even asked her if she   
  
wanted a party. Suddenly, around 5:30 there was a quick knock on her door.  
  
"What?" Myrtle asked rolling over on her bed.  
  
"Time for dinner." Her mom said quickly without opening the door. Just then Myrtle realized   
  
how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten all day. She quickly jumped off her bed and followed her   
  
mom downstairs. Her dad was still angry about earlier and didn't glance up as he put a fork full of   
  
green beans into his mouth. She sat down and began to eat her green beans and tofu in silence   
  
until her father did speak to her.  
  
"Myrtle, go get the mail." He said quickly. She got up off the couch and walked outside to the   
  
mailbox. It was a cool evening and there was a full moon. She opened it and pulled out the   
  
contents. She got a handful of bills, her father's sports magazine and another letter that caught her eye. It had her name on it! Myrtle never got mail.  
  
Myrtle Greyy  
  
the attic  
  
keeper of the dictionaries  
  
Cambridge, Britain  
  
She quickly brought in her letter and the rest of the mail and laid it on the counter. She grabbed   
  
hers and began to open it. She pulled out the first sheet of paper.  
  
Dear Miss. Greyy  
  
We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted at-  
  
"I'll take that." Her father said coming up behind her and seized the letter out of her hand.  
  
"Hey! Give that back!' She said trying to grab it back but her father held it high over his head and   
  
began to read. His face slowly went a ghostly white and looked like he was going to faint.  
  
"Where...did you...get this." he stammered.  
  
"It was in the mailbox. Can I have it back now?" She cried impatiently, louder than she meant too.  
  
"What's going on?" Her mother asked coming in from the kitchen and glancing over her   
  
husbands shoulder on her tip toes. Just then she let out a heart stopping scream and collapsed next   
  
to her husband on the floor.   
  
"Mom!" Myrtle screamed and ran over to her mother. Her father bent down too, picked her up   
  
and carried her upstairs to their bedroom with the letter still in his hands. Myrtle waited at the   
  
bottom of the stars until he came down again.  
  
"Now can I see it?" Myrtle asked a little more calmer.  
  
"Myrtle, I have to explain something to you first-  
  
"Let me see my letter!"  
  
"Oh alright." her father said giving in and handing her the letter. She began to read.  
  
Dear Miss. Greyy  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Durmstrang Institute Of Magic. The Durmstrang Transit will pick you up at 12:30 on September the 4th at the Northern Germany Station, platform 11 ½ . Please look at the next page for the rules and required things you will need.  
  
She quickly turned to the next page.  
  
Rules.  
  
1. All students must be registered and are forbidden to share dormitory passwords. If this is done the student responsible will be expelled.  
  
2. You CANNOT kill someone without their permission.  
  
3. All students are required to take at least 3 of the required classes and one other.  
  
4. If you want to join the quidditch team please see the news bulletin board for a sign up sheet.  
  
5. Try to keep profanity to a low.  
  
6. You may curse, hex and duel amongst one another, but there is limited space in the hospital wing so it is under your own free will.  
  
7. Everyone is allowed a broom.  
  
8. Food Fights in the Dark Hall are welcomed under certain circumstances.  
  
9. You can visit Diagon Alley or Knockturn Alley whenever you wish but please tell a teacher first. We are not responsible for anything that happens to you there if you don't tell a teacher.  
  
10. The Monstrous Forest is open to everyone, however like we mentioned above, hospital space is limited.  
  
Please read and understand all these rules and put them into effect when at the castle and on the grounds.  
  
You are required the following books:  
  
Curses, hexing and dueling- Linda LeBlanc  
  
The Dark Arts and how to use them- Mark Shaw  
  
Transfiguration for beginners- Deirdre Lesgows  
  
(You may buy whatever other books you wish)  
  
Uniform  
  
Blood red robes with the Durmstrang crest.  
  
  
  
A Fur Coat and any other things necessary to keep you warm.  
  
We look forward to seeing you soon,  
  
Headmistress,   
  
Mrs. Silver (Mrs. Silver)  
  
Baffled, Myrtle turned to face her father.   
  
"Do you know something about this?"   
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." He said lowering his head.  
  
"Well then, what are you waiting for! Tell me what this is all about!" Myrtle demanded. She enjoyed having this control over her dad, because she rarely ever did.  
  
He swallowed and began. "Well, my whole family, including your grandparents have all been   
  
witches and wizards. I grew up in Bonn Germany which is very cold and close to the castle. I   
  
attended Durmstrang to learn about magic too. I am a wizard."  
  
"Does mom know?"  
  
"Of course. But that is why we don't live there anymore. We moved here because of your   
  
mother. She didn't want to have anything to do with magic. But, just like me your going to that   
  
school and you're a witch. I'm so proud of you." He said smiling.  
  
Myrtle was dumbstruck. She just sat there with her mouth open.  
  
"I'm a what?!"  
  
"You're a witch, Myrtle. I'm going to take you to buy your things on Friday at Diagon Alley. We can't go tomorrow, I'm working, but Friday will be perfect."  
  
"At what alley?"  
  
"Diagon Alley. You'll see other witches there just like you!" he said excitedly. "Now go get some rest."   
  
"Wait a minute." She said quickly before her father could leave. "Your not telling me something.   
  
If you're a "wizard" why don't you use magic. I have a feeling this whole school thing is a big   
  
joke! You know how gullible I am!"  
  
"It's not a joke!" He cried. "Just wait until tomorrow. I already told you about your mother hating magic so I don't use it around her. Just wait, you'll see."  
  
"Fine." She said still skeptical about the whole thing as she walked into the attic and into her room. 


End file.
